Chantey's Lobster House
Chantey's Lobster House is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twentieth episode of the first season. History Shortly after this, a local newspaper runs a story about baby Emma and how she was found on a roadside by Chantey's Lobster House. Emma keeps the article in her file, while Pinocchio and the Snow Queen, who are both keeping an eye on her, also keep a clipping of the article. }} August takes Emma out of Storybrooke, to the diner Emma was taken to as a baby. Emma wonders why they are in the woods and August explains that this is where she was found as a baby. He confesses that he was the seven-year-old boy who found her, but Emma does not believe him and points out that she wasn't found in the woods, where the diner is located, but by the highway. August shows her the old article about her and admits that he lied about finding her by the highway, but Emma believes that he's lied to her about everything. He tries to convince her that he is telling the truth, by revealing information that isn't in the article: That when he found her, she was wrapped in a blanket with her name embroidered on it. Emma asks him why he lied to the police and August answers that he did it in order to protect her, and takes her to the tree they both came through from the Enchanted Forest. He introduces himself as Pinocchio and shows her his wooden leg in order to prove his identiry, but Emma's denital is so strong that she sees nothing but a normal leg. He confronts Emma with the truth—that she is the savior and must save everyone from the Dark Curse, but his attempts at making Emma believe fails She flat out refuses to be responsible for everyone else's happiness, and then leaves. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The newspaper article about Emma and Pinocchio says:File:109Articles.png File:406NewspaperClipping.png File:520IJustThought.png File:520SameDamnArticle.png File:520SameDamnArticle2.png ::Baby found by Chantey's Lobster House. ::7 YEAR OLD BOY FINDS BABY ON SIDE OF ROAD ::M. SOPARLO NEWS REPORTER ::A local boy discovers a newborn wrapped in a blanket on a roadside. Police ask public for any information regarding parents' identity. :: *When Emma came to the Land Without Magic, she was found in the woods outside of Storybrooke. When Robin Hood prepares to leave Storybrooke with his family, Regina tells him about a diner a few miles down the road from the Storybrooke Town Line; however, it is not known if this is the same diner that Emma was brought to. *The address number is 7116.File:520ChanteysLobsterHouse2.png *Pinocchio's statement to the police, found in Emma's file at the Hancock County Courthouse, says:File:520SameDamnArticle.png File:520OnTheBoy.png I was riding my bike after school on a side street by the highway. On this street there is a food place called Chantey's seafood spot my friend's meet from time to time. As I past the table by the shack, I saw a weird doll lying on the ground. So I went to pick it up, but it wasn't a doll at all. It was a small baby girl. She was wrapped in a blanket with the word Emma on it. I was super shocked. I didn't know what to do so I rushed home and told my mom. She called the police and got help. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The concession stand in the parking lot of Whytecliff Park (screenshot) in West Vancouver doubles as Chantey's Lobster House for the show. Appearances References }}ru:Закусочная Шанти Лобстерс Category:Land Without Magic Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations